Uzumaki's Pack
by random-kishin
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a secret: he's not entirely human, and he didn't grow up alone like everyone thought. He knows some of the terrible truths of Konoha's higher ups, and he's not happy. Naruto's goal is to make the ninja world a better place, but how will he accomplish his impossible dream?


"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. A boy who is ostracized by everyone in the village, sans a small ramen stand. A boy who is thrown out of most establishments and is never welcome. A boy whose entire existence is ignored. Despite all of this, Naruto isn't lonely. Because Naruto has a secret.

And it's only fair he has a secret, isn't it? After all, there's so many secrets about him that they hid from him. Like how the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked Konoha the day he was born, was sealed inside his belly; resulting in the populace despising his entire existence. Or how he's from one of the most powerful clans to ever exist, the Uzumaki clan. Or how his parents were the legendary Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero, and that he had godparents.

Well that last one wasn't the full truth, was it? After all, it was his secret. The one that only he and his third parent knew. Only a handful of people knew that Naruto's mother was the previous container of the Kyuubi, but even they don't know that this resulted in Naruto being partially spawned from the beast. His parents were the 4th Hokage, the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero, and the Kyuubi itself, resulting in Naruto being born part Bijuu, or Tailed Beast.

Yes, how could Naruto feel lonely, when he still had a parent? A parent who trains him in his unique abilities, who raised him, and who he can always come to for advice?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Konoha Academy, morning)

A 12-year-old Naruto was sitting in his seat, waiting for class to start. He was dressed in his typical attire: orange cargo shorts, a black t-shirt with orange highlights, shinobi sandals, and his usual eyepatch. Naruto would never forget the day he lost his left eye.

He was 3-years old at the time, and a villager was drunk enough to act on his hate towards the Kyuubi brat and to hell with the consequences! Everyone knew the boy was the fox demon in disguise! The red-orange hair, whiskers, and fangs were a dead giveaway! The man managed to cut out young Naruto's eye before red chakra burst forth, killing the drunk villager. Fortunately, the whole thing happened in an alley, so no one found out what had happened.

That was also the day that Naruto Uzumaki entered his mind and discovered his father. Since then, Naruto has been able to speak to the Kyuubi in his head. Naruto fondly remembers it as the best day of his life.

Naruto broke out of his thoughts, and his eyes wondered the room, examining his classmates. There was Kiba, the slightly animalistic Inuzuka kid. Kiba was one of the more powerful students in their year, but he wasn't the brightest. Despite his loudness and constant boasting, Naruto shared some beliefs with him, and they got along well enough. Naruto could almost consider him a friend.

There was Choji Akamichi, the nice chubby kid. He had strength, but not the will to use it. Naruto could stomach him, but always got irritated when Choji displayed his weak will to hurt.

Shikamaru Nara was an insanely intelligent kid, even among Naras. Despite this, he was also lazy and possessed little motivation. He was physically weak, but fights as hard as he can for his pack. Naruto could respect that.

Shino Aburame was quiet, and many found him creepy and didn't want to be near him. Naruto could relate to that, and didn't mind his bugs at all. Shino was another person Naruto could almost call a friend.

Brooding next to the window was Sasuke Uchiha, the acknowledged "strongest" student in their class. And they had good reason to believe that. Sasuke was strong, calculating, and had a strong will. He had never lost an academy spar, and aced all the tests. Naruto would've been excited for a peer potentially as strong as him, if not for the Uchiha's attitude.

Sasuke was unapproachable. He was never happy, and cared only for his goals. If his classmates were threatened by an enemy, Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke would waste his time to save them. And for that, Naruto refused to approach him. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, and Naruto couldn't respect a person like Sasuke.

Suddenly, two loud girls burst into the classroom, out of breath.

"I got here first!" yelled the pink-haired girl.

"In your dreams Forehead!" responded the blonde with a ponytail.

Ah, the two rivals: Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Ino was a slim girl who was best friends with Sakura since their first year of the Academy. Ino was known as the "Gossip Queen", and loved finding out new secrets.

Sakura was almost as strong as Kiba, almost as smart as Shikamaru, and almost as aggressive as a wild bull. The Kyuubi likened her to a smarter version of his mom. Sakura and Ino once had a crush on the Uchiha like most girls in their class, but got over it with time.

Naruto knew that they were all strong, and possessed great potential. He got along alright with all of them, minus Sasuke. He's pulled the occasional prank with Kiba, played a few games of shogi with Shikamaru, and gotten help with homework from Sakura. Overall, he was happy with his class.

'Oh yeah! There's one more', Naruto thought, as he noticed the Hyuuga with minimal presence. Hinata was a shy girl. She was quiet and didn't like to hurt people, like Choji. Unlike Choji however, Naruto had no idea of her strength. In every spar, she'd be too nervous to fight decently. She was fearful of being wrong or doing poorly, so much so that it leads to those exact things most of the time. Naruto didn't know Hinata that well, but he didn't like what he did know about her. Her only redeeming quality was that she was nice.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Naruto was startled by Iruka's shout of "QUIET DOWN"! All of the students instantly settled down and got to their seats. 'Jeez, that Big Head Jutsu is effective', thought Naruto.

"Now class, today we'll talk about the 1st Hokage and how he founded Konoha!"

Half-way through the lesson, and Naruto hears his father's laughter. "**Hahahaha! Hashirama? Calm? Intelligent? Serious? Who the hell wrote these books?**"

'How would you know Tou-san (father)? Have you met him?" Naruto asks in curiosity.

"**Of course I know him, I was sealed into his wife before your mother**".

'What!?' Naruto yelled mentally, having learned long ago not to show his shock on the outside.

"**Hashirama's wife was an Uzumaki, so I'm not surprised you haven't learned about her. Her name was Mito, and she was my first jailer. When her life was reaching its end, Kushina was brought from Uzugakure (Hidden Whirlpool Village) to become my next host." **

'Of course, they'd hide even the First's wife from history because she was an Uzumaki. The world really wants our existence to be forgotten, all because they feared us.' Naruto thought to the Kyuubi angrily.

"**Yes. As you know, the Uzumaki Clan was immensely powerful. While the other clans were fighting each other during the Warring Clans Era, they were safe on their island, gaining numbers and strength. They founded the first Hidden Village, which was the inspiration for Konoha. When the villages collectively planned Uzugakure's downfall, they erased all history of Uzugakure and the Uzumaki Clan. They fear that if the surviving Uzumakis discover their origins, they'll band together and reform their once-powerful nation."**

'I doubt there's even enough survivors to restart our clan, let alone an entire village, after what was done to us! Konoha preaches about being protective and nice, yet they betrayed the Uzumakis and treat me like dirt!'

"**Calm down kit. Now isn't the time to use your anger. Besides, we've both learned that there are good people in Konoha"**

'That's true, thanks Tou-san. People like my classmates, the Ichiraku's, and-'

"Alright class! That's the end of the lesson, make sure to study for the test tomorrow. Also, get as much training in as you can everyone. Next week is the Graduation Exam!"


End file.
